


Дело вовсе не в американо

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora in Mexico, Drama, F/M, spoilers to Season 3b
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коре плохо в Мексике не из-за жары и не из-за паршивого американо; её гложет тоска и ощущение, что кто-то проживает её жизнь, пока она здесь плавится среди кактусов и песка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело вовсе не в американо

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Teen Wolf MTV 2014

В такую жару, думает Кора, ничто не может спасти, даже большой стакан айс американо. Тем более что в Мехико не умеют варить нормальный кофе; в любой самой пафосной мексиканской кофейне этот напиток Богов настолько омерзителен, что по шкале тошнотворности даст сто очков форы бурде из пакетика, которую на американских заправках выдают за кофе. Кора скучает по Америке, потому что там на каждом углу Старбакс, даже в самом большом захолустье вроде Бикон-Хиллз.   
Да к чёрту, Кора скучает по Бикон-Хиллз. Не по трупам, остывающим как раз к утренним новостям, и не по опасности, исходящей от стаи сумасшедших альф и от дарака. Она скучает по тихим улочкам; видеопрокату, где они с Дереком пару раз брали комедии; по необъятному лесу, окружающему город. Тосковать по лесу, по раскидистым вековым деревьям и запаху хвои в раскалённой пустыне – вполне нормально, говорит себе Кора, с отвращением отхлёбывая американо. В конце концов, там, а не здесь, её дом и жалкие остатки семьи.   
Господи, кого она обманывает, Кора очень скучает по брату. По его недовольной небритой роже по утрам; по тому, как Дерек, толком ещё не проснувшись, на автомате делает два-три подхода к турнику, а уже потом задумывается о завтраке. Скучать по брату-предателю, который сослал Кору в другую страну, пусть и ради её собственной безопасности – глупо, но тоже, в общем-то, в пределах нормы. Особенно когда Дерек звонит и непривычно мягко, неуверенно, будто забыл, как это делать, расспрашивает про учёбу, новых друзей и стаю, в которой она живёт, и обещает через пару недель вырваться и приехать в гости, чтобы пройтись по местным барам. Ненормально другое – то, как Кора внутренне замирает, спрашивая, как дела в Бикон-Хиллз, а Дерек отрывисто рассказывает ей про новоиспечённого альфу Маккола, про Киру-кицунэ, смерть Эллисон и Стайлза, который всё ещё до конца не пришёл в себя после ногицунэ. И уж совсем ненормально то, что всё, кроме последних слов Дерека, Кора пропускает мимо ушей.  
Кора безумно скучает по Стайлзу, и пора, наконец, признаться в этом хотя бы самой себе. Она скучает по его дёрганым и хаотичным движениям; по родинкам, рассыпанным по щекам и карим глазам. Скучает по голосу Стайлза, мягкому и обволакивающему, помогающему найти точку опоры, даже когда ты словно Алиса летишь вниз головой в кроличью нору и теряешь контроль. Скучает по нелепым шуткам и остроумным продуманным планам, рождающимся в его голове. Но всё это – напрасно, потому что Стайлз по Коре вовсе не скучает.   
От Дерека Кора знает, что у Стайлза появилась девушка, и, словно бы в насмешку над ней, – тоже оборотень. Стайлз, сам того не зная, бросает ей в лицо то, на что Кора старательно закрывала глаза – оборотни и люди могут нормально сосуществовать, стоит только захотеть. “Нам лучше держаться подальше от людей, от них одни беды”, – говорила всегда мама, и у Коры не было повода усомниться в её словах до встречи со Стайлзом Стилински, абсолютно бесстрашным фриком, тусующимся с волками. Но даже видя, как Стайлз общается со Скоттом, Дереком или Питером, Кора старательно держалась от него подальше, не желая неприятностей, хотя ей очень хотелось ткнуться мордой Стайлзу в ладонь и позволить себя приручить. Кора сопротивлялась своим желаниям, а потом с облегчением уехала в Мехико, радуясь, что там обаяние Стилински на неё распространяться перестанет. Ошиблась, что и говорить, упустила своё шанс; а Стайлз, в очередной раз плюнув на все неписанные правила, встречается теперь с её кузиной. Кора ни разу не видела эту девчонку, но уже хочет вцепиться ей в горло просто за то, что Стайлз с ней. За то, что он держит её за руку в полнолуние, успокаивает, когда тревожно, за то, что Стайлз – её якорь.  
Но даже зная, что сама она Стайлзу не нужна, не тосковать по нему невозможно. Кора всё ждёт, когда же её отпустит, но с каждым днём становится всё тяжелее – будто кто-то натягивает поводок. Стайлз не делает её жизнь легче – иногда он присылает сообщения, но чаще постит фотки себя и стаи в инстаграме, не давая Коре ни единого шанса забыть о своём существовании.  
Коре плохо в Мексике не из-за жары и не из-за паршивого американо; её гложет тоска и ощущение, что кто-то проживает её жизнь, пока она здесь плавится среди кактусов и песка.  
Она хочет вернуться в Бикон-Хиллз; хочет выпить нормального кофе, пробежаться с братом по лесу, и хочет Стайлза себе. Пока она держится, останавливает себя из последних сил, но когда-нибудь просто сядет в свою раздолбанную тойоту, поедет в сторону границы с США и будет ехать до тех самых пор, пока не перестанет скучать.


End file.
